The Days of Summer
by gay-for-darren-criss
Summary: Basically kurt and Blaine embark on a summer romance full of twits and turns and heart-break.
1. Into the night

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for quite a while now, and summer as finally approached McKinley high. Kurt was home alone at his house cleaning his bedroom and looking for the 'most perfect outfit' to wear. He basically was trying to get his mind off the fact that he had the house to himself. Finn was off at some summer camp thing for football, and Carole and Burt were off on some adventure. Burt left some pretty clear rules on what no to do while he and Carole were off on their "vacation". Basically, his father told him to oblige to a couple of rules, and the rules he stated were of the following. _1. Nobody can be over after midnight. 2. No sleepovers. 3. No members of the SAME sex (Blaine Anderson) over. _Obviously, the conversation went in one ear and out the other. Kurt is a _good_ boy, he's innocent at heart. Even innocent people _have their days_ though.

Kurt stood in front of his closet, changing clothes every five seconds, making sure he looked 'sexy' enough for Blaine. Kurt really liked Blaine, and even though they have been dating for a couple of months they have yet to have sex. Kurt was glad though; he wants to wait and wants their first time to be special. Kurt imagines their first time as being a moment where Blaine rips the clothes off of him, and they have sex in the middle of a full-on rainstorm or in the moonlight. Maybe it's a tad bit unrealistic, but then again he never thought he would ever have a boyfriend, especially somebody as attractive as Blaine Anderson. Kurt decided that he wanted to see Blaine, but since his dad was out of town he did not know if he should break the rules. But he thought rules are meant to be broken, and so he decided he would see Blaine, since nobody was home he wondered how anyone would find out?

Kurt went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and made sure his skin looked extra soft. Kurt's soft skin _really_ drove Blaine wild. He fixed his hair in his mirror, and then walked back into his bedroom and pace around nervously. He'd get a chill that would run down his spine, and numbed his heart when he thought he'd hair something. You have to remember, Kurt doesn't really want to break the rules, and wants to be on his dads good list. Anyways, Kurt waited downstairs in the living room for Blaine to arrive. He waited for his boyfriend for a good twenty minutes before he saw his truck in his driveway, a truck that needless to say they will be spending a lot of their summer nights together, but we'll get that later… Kurt really liked Blaine's truck, the truck itself was white, and had a couple of dents in it. The truck would squeak too when you would open the door, but something about that truck drove Kurt wild, I mean Blaine and Kurt would spend hours making out when Blaine came to visit him on the weekends in that truck. Something about that truck sparked Kurt, and he just could never get enough of it. Blaine walked up to the door and as soon as the door opened Blaine leaped for Kurt's arms. Kurt embraced Blaine for quite a bit, smelling his shampooed hair, and that was free of gel and was curlier than ever. "I've missed you Kurt!" Blaine said with an overly flirty grin across his face. Kurt and Blaine exchanged smiles, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and would not let go for what it seemed like an eternity. Blaine was wearing a tight white shirt, and tight blue jeans that showed off Blaine's body. Blaine was looking really good in Kurt's eyes right now. It was just starting to get dark out when Blaine arrived and Kurt's Dad and Carole left just _two _hours before Blaine arrived. Blaine was tired from his long two hour drive anyways. Kurt led Blaine upstairs, and he threw his over-night carrying bag onto Kurt's bed. Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes, and threw himself at Kurt. Kurt and Blaine embraced for a long sweet passionate kiss, and after the kiss Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so glad I get to see you, Kurt. I really miss you, and I can't wait to spend the night with you for the first time" Blaine said in a vulnerable tone. Blaine plopped onto Kurt's bed, and threw his shoes off and let out a tired groan. A tiny smile grew on Kurt's face, and Kurt was worried that he should fix something to eat, but he wasn't going to ask Blaine, since he basically was taking a nap!

Anyway, Blaine got up and went into the bathroom and changed into sweats, and had a Dalton sweatshirt on because this is what he wanted to wear to bed. Kurt wished though that Blaine would sleep without clothes, but hey, Blaine looked good in whatever he wore. Blaine walked out of the bathroom, and Kurt was lying in bed reading a book. It was dark outside at this point, and Blaine was beyond tired. Blaine jumped into bed and embraced Kurt. He grabbed Kurt and threw him on his laugh. "BLAINE, Stop I was trying to read" Kurt said with a semi annoyed tone. "Fine…. I guess you don't want to cuddle or make out with me." Blaine replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You bet I don't." Kurt said with a flirty smile and a slight wink that made Blaine want Kurt. Blaine gazed into Kurt's beautiful, glimmering blue eyes and his lips crashed into Kurt's. Kurt let out a slight moan and wrapped his arms, around the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine let the a little tongue slip in, and started to explore Kurt's entire throat. Kurt was pleasantly surprised by this, and started caressing Blaine under his shirt, revealing Blain's chiseled chest and toned abs. Kurt and Blaine's kiss started to get heated, and Kurt slowly, but surely started taking Blaine's shirt off. Kurt lips let go of Blaine's as he trailed his tongue down Blaine's Chest. "OH, gosh Kurt, keep it up. Ahhh gosh, oh hell yeah." Blaine groaned and moaned as Kurt started sucking on Blaine's body. He really explored his body, letting his tongue touch every inch of his chest, and stomach. Blaine met Kurt with a tender kissed and started kissing Kurt's neck. Really, getting into the boys threw themselves off the bed. Blaine grabbed Kurt and began to wrestle him throwing him around playfully, and playfully picking him up, and slightly tugging at each other's clothes. Giggles and laughed were exploding, and Blaine threw Kurt on the bed again, and threw himself at him for a long passionate kiss. After that, a big cheesy smile came across Blaine's face, and he embraced by wrapping his arms around him and stared into each other's eyes. Blaine took a long pause before he did anything else. This moment was perfect to him, and he didn't want to ruin it with saying the wrong thing but –"I'm really tired, I think I'm wanted to go to bed." Blaine said, after rolling his eyes he very much got cock-blocked by no other then himself! He palmed his face in frustration, but Kurt just laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. Blaine threw his sweats off revealing tight, black boxer briefs and seductively stared at Kurt.

Blaine grabbed the covers and kissed Kurt lightly, and let a huge yawn. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, and they lay their cuddling for a good hour. Kurt was beginning to get tired too. But, he did not want to let this moment go. This moment was so perfect to him, he wasn't about to ruin it. Blaine and Kurt laid there for a good ten minutes without saying a word, just blankly starring into each other's eyes, lost in thought. This continued for several hours. Blaine fell asleep with his arms around Kurt. Kurt felt a tad bit awkward but he didn't want to wake him so he just let it go. Kurt finally did fall asleep though. And just when he fell asleep the garage door opened. Frantically Kurt jumped about a hundred feet out of the bed. He frantically rushed to other side of the bed to try to wake Blaine. Kurt could some footsteps from down stairs. Kurt began to hear footsteps heading up the stairs. Kurt froze in fear, and looked like a 'deer in headlights.' The door handle rattled and slowly the door opened.

Looks like Kurt has been caught. A million emotions were exploding trough kurt as he watched helplessly as the door opened. He looked at Blaine and saw that he was fast asleep. How could he sleep when this might be the very last time he gets to see him? Kurt looked frantically around to see if there was anything he could do to cover up Blaine. Whatever he wanted to do he needs to do it fast, and the door swung open. Kurt eyes widened, jaw open, and was frozen solid in fear and could not move a muscle.

To be continued….


	2. Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite

Kurt was flood of emotions. He looked frantically at Blaine who was oddly fast asleep. How could he sleep when his life very much could be ending in matter of seconds?

"Hey Kurt, I just wanted to make sure you were- What's going on here?" Finn said, as he glared at Kurt's bed. Finn grabbed Kurt, and forced him out the door.

"Are you out of your mind?" Finn said as he shut the door behind him. "You do realize that if Burt finds out about this you're dead. Blaine's dead, and most importantly I will be dead."

"Dad will never find out about this. And anyways why are you here? And what makes you think dad will find out about this?" Kurt said in a accusatory tone with one eyebrow raised. Finn let out a grunt and rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, we go out earlier today from camp, and dad wanted me to check up on you. Obviously, I just rained on your parade. Clearly, you bork the rules and you had your boyfriend over and you slept together!" Finn said in a pissed off tone.

"IF you must know, we didn't do anything. And yeah you're one to talk Mr. Impregnate girlfriend via hot tub. And what about all the times you would sneak off in the middle of the night to see Rachel or Quinn? Huh? Does Carole or my dad need to know about that?" Kurt said with his eyes like daggers. Kurt wasn't really mad that Finn found out. He was more worried of what Burt would and is going to do if he found out. I mean Burt obviously likes Blaine. Blaine and Burt even bonded over a couple of football games, that very much made Kurt angry in the process because he told his dad 'you are stealing my boyfriend away from me'. However, if he were to come home and find Blaine in his bed, the outcome would not be lovely.

"You do know that Dad will be home within the next hour or two, since their flight got canceled they had to drive all the way back tonight, so they aren't going on their vacation anymore." Finn remarked, but Finn quickly added "and anyways I don't like the idea of Blaine being in your bed. Seriously, if I were you I would get him out of here immediately. You like your boyfriend don't you."

Kurt looked at Finn as if he were dumb, (yeah Finn is dumb and replied, "of course I do, what the hell kind of question is that?"

Finn rolled his eyes and remarked, "Well then you best be finding a way to get him out of here because I don't know how much longer until they are home. However, I won't tell on you because I need you to keep a secret. Don't tell Carole that while I said I was off at football practice last week, Rachel and I were actually off at a party. And I didn't spend the night at pucks because he was with me. Well anyways, I'm going to bed, and if I was you and you want your boyfriend alive and well then you better wake him and fast." Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't want to admit that Finn was right. As annoying and as stupid as he was, Finn really cared for Kurt. And if Blaine was to actually hurt Kurt then it's safe to say that Blaine would 'accidently go missing'.

Kurt walked back into his room and stared at Blaine who was amazingly still asleep after all that was going on. Kurt climbed into bed, and palmed his face. He was at cross roads here. He didn't want to get in trouble but he didn't want to wake his boyfriend. He has yet to see what Blaine is like when he first gets up. And he didn't want wake the beautiful boy up.

_*garage door opens_

Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder, "wake up Blaine, Burt's home. Get out of here now! He'll kill you!" Kurt said voice shaking as he got a nervous chill down his spine. Blaine just rolled over, and did not do anything. "Blaine! Come on get up!" Kurt said in a demanding tone, this time shaking Blaine. Blaine rolled over and threw a pillow at Kurt. Kurt was not amused. He began to hear footsteps and talking from down stairs.

Kurt's heart was racing, as he quickly thought of something to do to save himself. He heard steps going up the stairs. Kurt was nervous. His hands were all shaking and sweaty, he felt like his heart was about to fall out of his chest, and his lungs were about to collapse. He felt as if his entire world were about to end. Then there was Blaine, sleeping like an angel ignoring Kurt, and acting as if nothing happened. Kurt jumped out of bed, and threw the covers over his boyfriend.

The door opened. Burt walked in wearing a nice dress shirt, and some jeans. "Hey Kurt, just wanted to check and see if you were up?" Burt walked over to Kurt, and set down on Kurt's bed. Kurt's heart was racing, and beating so fast he swore Burt could hear it from a mile away. "Kurt you seem like something is bothering you, what's up?" Burt said as he plopped down on Kurt's bed.

"Nothing, I am just really tired. And you must be tired dad. I don't want to keep you up" Kurt said stuttering and voice shaking. Kurt was extremely nervous right now. He kept glancing back and forth at Burt and his bed. Making sure Blaine wouldn't move. Burt then got up and went in the bathroom that was connecting in the room.

Blaine let out a huge grunt, and made a pretty loud sound. "Kurt was that you? Are you sure you are okay?" Burt said eying Kurt as he walked back in the room.  
>"Yeah, Dad I am fine, I told you I am just tired. That's all." Kurt said as his voice cracked. Burt sat back down on Kurt's bed. This time, he grabbed Kurt and popped him on the bed too. The bed shook. Kurt at this point basically lost all ability to function. He was so nervous that he had a tear come from his eye. Kurt didn't mean for a tear to run down his eye but he was just so nervous that he didn't know what he was doing anymore. His hands were shaking, and he looked pale as a ghost. Burt saw that Kurt was in discomfort and went in for a hug. Then Blaine let cry again, and Kurt's heart was beating so fast that Burt could feel it on his chest.<p>

Burt pulled away, "are you sure you are okay?" Burt said looking confused.

Kurt smiled and said while his voice cracked, "Nothing's wrong. I told you I am just tired. That's all."

Burt gave Kurt a questioning look and then looked at the other end of the bed. And saw that Kurt had a lot of pillows for just one person. Burt raised an eye brow and said "you know what; I think I'm going to go to bed. I am really tired too. You seriously need to something about your moaning though. Maybe get some sleep." Burt and Kurt said good night, and hugged each other before he left.  
>Just as Burt was leaving Blaine tossed out of his position and went into full view for everyone to see. Kurt's heart sank. Burt luckily had just shut the door in time. A million thoughts were rushing through Kurt's mind. Kurt couldn't think of what would have happened if Burt would of found Blaine and Kurt's bed. Kurt stood there standing staring at the door for a good five minutes. He waited to make sure he heard his dad shut his door and turn off the T.V. Then Kurt rushed over to Blaine, throwing his pillow right at him, waking Blaine up.<p>

"Blaine you adorable idiot. You almost got us caught. Burt's home." Kurt said in an angry tone. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him out of bed. Blaine was not happy. Blaine was fast asleep through all of this. I mean he could not help that he was asleep, and all the while his boyfriend was having a heart attack. Blaine rubbed his eyes and gave Kurt a warming smile that literally took the anger off of Kurt's face.  
>"Well good morning to you too." Blaine said as he rubbed his eyes with a flirty tone. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him and embraced at his lips for a warm sweet kiss. Kurt pushed him off<p>

"NO. Not right now. You need to get out of here. I really would love to spend more time with you but, Burt came home."

Blaine gave Kurt a flirty smile revealing his teeth. Blaine's eyes were sparkling, and his hair was messed up just right. The kind of hair that said that made Kurt swoon. Blaine's underwear was ridding really low and his shirt was messed up so you can see part of stomach. As I've said before, Blaine was looking really good.

"Come on Kurt. I wanted to wake up next you, and you woke me up. Don't you think you owe me?" Blaine said as he gave Kurt a tooth Grin.

Kurt giggled, he could not resist. He pranced on Blaine, throwing him back on the bed. Kurt ripped the shirt right off Blaine, revealing his chiseled abs, and sexy chest. Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes as he trailed down his chest and nasal. Licking every part of Blaine's torso. Kurt's tongue trailed back up Blaine, all the way to his lips. Blaine embraced Kurt with a kiss, which was so steamy it made Kurt moan with excitement. . Kurt's arm's wrapped around Blaine's Neck. Blaine and Kurt rolled over, and started to make out sideways. Their arms embracing each other, all the while, Blaine was slowly taking off Kurt's shirt. Blaine threw Kurt's Shirt onto the ground. Blaine nudged Kurt's lips off of his, so he can explore Kurt's body. Blaine's tongue dragged all the way down Kurt's toned body. Blaine threw Kurt onto his lap this time and met Kurt with a sweet, yet steamy kiss. Blaine's tongue went all the way down Kurt's throat. Blaine was thrusting his hips onto Kurt, gripping Kurt. Blaine's hand ran all over Kurt's backside. Kurt was enjoying every minute of it. Blaine turned Kurt around and they began to grind for a minute. Blaine was really getting into the grind. Blaine was moaning the entire time, and his hands embraced Kurt's. They grinded for a good fifteen minutes, and all the while, they held hands.

Then after a while they stopped and Kurt and Blaine continued to make out for a while. Blaine threw Kurt all around, throwing him all over the bed. Better than before because this time they were shirtless. Blaine then stopped and met Kurt with a small innocent peck. Kurt became confused, because he really didn't want this make out session to end. But Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, and threw himself under the covers.

"I love you Kurt, and I really want to wake up next to you smiling because you mean so much to me. And I don't want to do anything yet to ruin us. I really care about us." Blaine said eyes gazing into Kurt's. Kurt had a tear in his eye and nodded in agreement. Kurt crawled onto bed as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I really care about you. I don't want to screw this up with sex just yet. "Kurt didn't say anything. Kurt had a bizarre night, and just wanted fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms. So that is what they did, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They said nothing, but they did not need to because this moment was great. Well for now at least, you never know what the morning will bring. Kurt didn't care about how he was going to get Blaine out of the house unseen by Burt in the morning. Right now he did not care, all he cared about that he was safe in his boyfriend's arms.

To Be Continued…


End file.
